


Hero

by Unoriginal_Username



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Escape the Night Season 2, F/M, Poetry, Spoilers for the season (but ya probably knew that), Storytelling, this is just cause he's my favourite character and I love him ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Username/pseuds/Unoriginal_Username
Summary: He's a hero, strong and kindYet still he searches for peace of mind.An Escape the Night poem, for Alex Wassabi





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I'm taking a miniscule break from my story to bring you this, hope you enjoy! I wouldn't mind doing more poetry in the future, so leave any requests and feedback if you like <3 Always appreciated.

The candles glow, he came for a ball

His girl’s the fairest of them all

Something strange is going on

Savant’s hosting the party, but where’s he gone?

 

Vampires come and attack the group

But their rides are gone, they’ll need a coup

Find the stone, the salt, the stake

His spirit doesn’t ever break

 

A game ensues with balls and cues

He has no problem finding the clues

Explorer and Mystic got preyed upon

But he doesn’t care, ‘cause his girl is gone.

 

He’s a hero, strong and kind

Yet still worry haunts his guilty mind

The captives found as the vampires stray 

His Lauren’s back, he’ll be okay.

 

A stake through the ruler of the vampire nation

The’ll need a death as compensation

“You did nothing right!” his friends say then

No, he won’t let her go again.

 

Despite his pleas, to his chagrin

They didn’t listen, she’s going in

“She hasn’t talked down to us, hasn’t been sore”

They should’ve figured that out before.

 

His heart grows heavy and starts to crack

His Lauren isn’t coming back

The stupid Tycoon acts like it’s a bliss

_ “It’s your fault, you did this!” _

 

He’s a hero, strong and kind

But grief and tears plague his guilty mind

It just feels like a hopeless chore

None of them are his friends, not anymore

 

He gets captured, he’ll just ignore

What is he even here for?

Wait, there’s something to do before the break of day

That bastard Tycoon is going to pay.

 

In this new challenge, don’t ask him why

Somehow Destorm doesn’t die

That’s fine though, he’s in perfect health

And he wants to do the deed himself.

 

When they face against each other in a frontal assault

He gets put on Destorm’s team, by default.

They almost embarrassingly lose the fray

But it’s time for his fight, anyway.

 

He’s a hero, strong and kind

And now revenge is on his mind

Just like he planned, though perhaps unwary

He’s up against his adversary

 

To get a gem, they must dive in

For him this game is a win-win

One way, his love he will avenge

The other, he’ll get to see her again

 

His limbs are on fire and the job is slow

But no matter what, Destorm’s gotta go

He finds the gem, amber and narrow

His love’s avenged as Tycoon gets the arrow

 

Explorer is the next from life deprived

He thought for sure they’d both survived

Now as the world is getting colder

He’s getting better, getting bolder

 

He’s a hero, strong and kind

For once he finds a peace of mind

He didn’t want the explorer preyed upon

But at least his best friend isn’t gone

 

Thespian and Saloon Girl are with him now

He’s gonna protect them, no matter how

The cold is icy, the harpies scream

And two betray one of their team.

 

“What did I do?” the Saloon girl wailed

He can’t help feeling like he failed.

They work through more clues, disable a mine.

He’s weirded out, but still he’s fine.

 

Now beside another friend

He’s going into a challenge again

Some freako wants a body part

He has to watch them rip out the Vaudevillian’s heart.

 

He’s a hero, strong and kind

Her screams of fear still shake his mind

A moonlight gauntlet then ensues

Mystic loses, but for her, Alison pays her dues.

 

He’s sad that their guardian says goodbye

At least none on their team would have to die

Another challenge comes, and to his chagrin

Yet again, he’s going in.

 

Leave no corpse unturned, no pool untouched

It’s all becoming far too much

And just likes that, the game comes to an end

The Mystic holds up the gem, embraces his friend.

 

He’s a hero, strong and kind

He’s going to find his peace of mind

He smiles weakly at his friends, doesn’t try to flee

They shout his name, scared, but they’ll all be free.

 

He was a hero, strong and kind

And now he’s found his peace of mind

He sees her face, she’s smiling there

He takes her hand, and they leave the nightmare.

 

He was a hero, Mystic and Thespian agree

He was a hero, Alex Wassabi.


End file.
